


Rhythm of Love

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADORABLE GAYS, Bad Days, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Logan is having a hard day. Roman knows just how to help.





	Rhythm of Love

Logan gripped his hair tightly between his fingers, elbows resting on his knees. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, as if he could squeeze the emotions out of his head through that small act alone. His mind was a clouded static, too frantic and yet somehow feeling empty all at once, and he just wanted it to  _ stop _ . There was so much to do, so much he was putting off that he’d inevitably mess up. Nothing he did was good enough for the other sides. For Thomas. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. If he had to revise the schedule one more time he was going to scream, but if he didn’t get back to work the others would think he was lazy. That he wasn’t trying. 

That he was failing Thomas. 

The sound of light chords broke through his spiraling thoughts, his hands relaxing and his eyes cracking open. He slowly, slowly looks up, and the feeling of his neck haltingly bend to accommodate the movement briefly makes him think of a robot that requires oiling. Roman stands by the bookcase cross the room, phone plugged into the small speaker system and a grin plastered on his face. Logan can see the concern in the creative side’s eyes despite the upward turn of his lips, and once Logan is fully looking at him, Roman speaks over the lyrics.

“There you are. Come here, Aurora  _ Bore _ -ealis.” He holds his arms out and Logan haltingly stands-  _ Robot. He’s a robot. He needs to oil his joints or he’ll get stuck _ \- and moves over to Roman,  allowing himself to be wrapped in his strong arms, his own snaking around Roman’s waist. A new song starts, and Roman takes a step away from the bookcase, swaying them to the beat. He sings along, his voice vibrating low in his chest against Logan’s cheek. Logan closes his eyes. 

“My head is stuck in clouds

He begs me to come down

Says, ‘boy, quit foolin’ around’

I told him, ‘I love the view from up here,

Warm sun and wind in my ear’

We’ll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love”

The static in Logan’s mind slowly quiets, his mind finally calming. He focuses on Roman’s words, the feeling of him speaking against his cheek, the sensation of swaying in place. Roman’s warmth leeches into Logan’s cold limbs and chest; he hadn’t even realized how cold he was until he was exposed to the heat of another person, but he doesn’t want it to end. He can practically hear the smile in Roman’s voice as his body relaxes. 

“We may only have tonight,

But till the mornin’ sun you’re mine,

All mine.

Play the music low,

And sway to the rhythm of love.”

They continue their calm swaying through the rest of the song. Logan doesn’t even realize it’s over until Roman stills and pulls him back to arm’s length, looking him over with a soft smile. Roman sighs fondly, brushing Logan’s hair out of his face. 

“Come on, you need rest, love.”

Logan doesn’t put up a fight, merely following Roman silently, led along by Roman’s hand in his. They pass Logan’s doorway, making him raise an eyebrow in questioning as Roman opens his own door. Roman looks back with a smile, turning to take Logan’s other hand as well and leading him into the room, walking backwards as he speaks. “I thought we could sleep in my room tonight. It could help you come up with some ideas for tomorrow.” Logan wordlessly nods, too exhausted to speak, and Roman leads him over to the large bed centered against the far wall. 

He gently guides Logan to lay down, laying with him and pulling the logical side into his arms. With a snap of his fingers, they’re both in their pajamas, and Logan’s eyes finally close. Roman gently cards his fingers through Logan’s hair, humming the tune of the song they’d danced to earlier until Logan drifts into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

Logan hums as he checks the bacon on the stovetop, turning over a couple pieces. Virgil sits at the table, zombie-like as ever in the early morning and nursing his cup of coffee in hoodie-clad hands. Roman comes bounding into the kitchen like an excitable puppy, pausing when he spots Logan and smiling brighter when he realizes what the other’s humming. He walks up behind Logan, taking his chin between his fingers to turn his head and capturing Logan’s lips in a brief kiss.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, Roman.” Logan replies with an easy smile. 

Roman gets his own coffee before sitting at the table across from Virgil, engaging the anxious side in some semblance of conversation. Patton drifts into the kitchen a moment later and grins. 

“Logan, is that Rhythm of Love? I love that song!”


End file.
